


Sounds

by downlookingup



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downlookingup/pseuds/downlookingup
Summary: Written in 2015. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the 5-sentence fic challenge. This one had the starter: "Podric Payne could not believe the sounds he was hearing."

He wasn’t _quite_ so naive as to not recognize them—he’d heard and seen all manner of things during his time in the Lannister army with Ser Lorimer and, later, in the service of Lord Tyrion—but he tried to mask his dismay for the sake of Lady Sansa, who already found it difficult to trust the three of them.

She sat next to him by the fire, clutching a small tin mug full of steaming broth and staring at the dark copse of trees ahead, her face burning bright red. “Are—are they…?”

Pod cleared his throat nervously and nodded, sipping his own meal. Between the moans coming from the woods and the icy flurry blowing down on them from the mountains, he was painfully aware of the heat flowing between Lady Sansa’s body and his own, and he found himself praying to the Seven that Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne would hurry up and come back. 


End file.
